Marius Double Team
by olivialourde
Summary: So, I had this dream last week. I turned it into a story. This is my first time posting something like this, and I've never even written anything like this before.


I was mid-performance when I felt my thighs go up in flames and my mouth go bone dry. I looked down and saw THEM. The two hottest guys I think I've ever laid eyes on. They were sitting together, across from each other, and it seemed like they were taunting me with their enchanting blue eyes and their full, pouty lips. They were both my type, and I knew I was screwed: Handsome, tall, decently dressed, healthy looking older guys. I'm talking late 30s or early 40s. That's my type. Bonus if they have facial hair, big lips, and pretty eyes. I like them older because I like them mature, and with their lives together. Here were two incredibly hot guys right in the age range I like. Might as well be a bulls' eye. Goddamn.

The thoughts in my head were… distracting, to say the absolute least. A flash of one on top of me, another below. A flash of one behind me, my mouth on the other. It felt like I was having hot flashes… in my loins. They both had to be at least six feet, and in incredible shape. The one on the right looked like his muscles were about to rip through his vintage t shirt. His light brown hair was graying, but his ice blue eyes had an incredibly youthful twinkle, and his lips were full, surrounded by a graying beard. His stare was intense, but his smile, when he did smile, was so sweet, and I could see his front tooth was crooked, and I thought it was adorable. He was so gorgeous!

The one on the left was a beauty as well. He had full lips and deep blue eyes- almost a fan fiction deep ocean blue. His eyes were soulful, but he always had a smile on his face. He also seemed to have quite the twinkle in his eyes as well, and his smile made his eyes crinkle up. His dark hair was mussed up in a style one could only describe as sex hair. Upon closer look, I noticed his muscles were also about ready to rip through his clothing, but everything was proportionate with both of their bodies. I took a deep breath as I tried to admire them discreetly.

"Gird your loins." I muttered to myself as I tuned my guitar. My bassist gave me a weird look. He's normally chill.

"What did you say?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." I checked the guys out again. They were laughing. Ugh, I guess they heard me. Time to go die of embarrassment. I tried to get through the rest of the show without making it look like I was trying to impress anyone, and after the show, the third member of their group came up to me as I hung out at the bar and schmoozed a little. I kept stealing glances in their direction, and noticed both seemed have their attention on me. As the third guy approached me, he looked a little reticent. I sized him up. He looked like a total hipster douche, but I gave him my attention.

"Hey… so, I don't normally do this… but my brother and his best friend think you're really beautiful. They've been fawning over you all night." I smiled, and he smiled a bit, too.

"What's your name, shug?" He held out his hand, very politely. I liked that. A lot can be said for politeness in this particular society.

"Abraham Marder. Do you remember me?" I gave his hand a squeeze as I shook it. I wracked my brain to try and remember that name. Didn't ring any bells.

"I'm sorry… Who do we know?" That's usually the way to figure out how you know someone in my circle. We all know someone, if not tens of people, in common. Just name drop till someone smiles in recognition.

"I used to date Rachel? I was in a band with Dan and Matt for a while." NOW I remembered. Abraham was a good dude. His brother was probably a good dude, too. I got excited, bouncing up and down on my feet a little bit.

"I remember you now! You should call Rachel, she still talks about you." He looked happy that I said that. "So… which one is your brother?" I looked directly at the two GORGEOUS dudes who were not-so-discreetly staring. The silver fox smiled, and I swear to CHRIST I saw his eyes twinkle from where I sat at the bar. Abraham smiled.

"The one who just smiled is my brother, Darius. His best friend's name is Misha." They both smiled at me as Abraham waved them over, and they picked up their glasses to join us. I smiled.

I don't really remember the next few hours, but I REALLY hit it off with Abraham's brother, Darius. Despite his intense stare, his razor-sharp sense of humor, intelligence and gentle, yet firm touch completely did me in. I remember at one point, when I was a little tipsy, I threw back my head and laughed a little too hard, and like a gentleman, he slid an arm around my back to catch my balance for me. He didn't squeeze me, he wasn't rough, and it almost felt as if he were dipping me while dancing. I felt his thumb rub my back as he leaned into me. I felt safe, cradled in his arm. His muscles bulged so much that I thought they would rip his shirt.

"You okay?" I smiled at him, sliding my arm around his back and pulling him a bit closer. Misha looked a little jealous that I was paying more attention to Darius, but he would never begrudge his best friend attention. I stared at Darius' bottom lip like it was a brisket on Rosh Hashanah. I pulled myself up, close enough to kiss him.

"I'd be better if you used that quick tongue you've got somewhere else." As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth, Darius closed the millimeters of space between our mouths and kissed me. It felt like hot fire, and his tongue was gentle, firm, and probing. My other hand reached up to clamp around the back of his neck, and his one arm was strong enough to hold me up and pull me even closer to him. When we broke the kiss, my eyes bored into his. The amount of heat and intensity between us was explosive. He smiled.

"I hope that was where you wanted it." I grinned.

"Not. Even. Close."

I unlocked the door to my apartment with Darius exploring how things felt with his hands up my shirt. He pressed up against me from behind, reaching up to grasp my breasts, caressing them gently. He had the most amazing touch; gentle, but loaded with passion and intensity. We had made out the entire train ride to my apartment, Misha and Abraham awkwardly making conversation with each other. They had known each other nearly Abraham's entire life, but the fact that Darius and I were sucking face right next to them, and the fact that Misha had been interested in me as well, hung over the conversation. I had already told them that if they wanted to sleep over, I would make us all brunch in the morning. My couches were comfortable as fuck, and I had a second bedroom. Abraham seemed to be texting Rachel, so it was possible that he would leave, since Rachel lived near me. Maybe, if he left, Misha could join in the fun, too.

I tossed my jacket in the general direction of the closet, my keys and bag at my kitchen counter, and nearly dragged Darius into my bedroom, unable to keep my hands off him. Misha, who was happy for Darius, also seemed kind of sad that we were heading into the bedroom instead of him and I. I shut the door behind us, and Darius started to pull at my belt buckle. I backed him up to the bed, where he landed, still trying to work me out of my belt buckle. Kissing him, I nearly ripped his shirt off, exposing a wealth of chest hair, one of my favorite things on a man, second only to nipples. I have backed out of sleeping with a man who either waxed their chest, or just didn't have any chest hair. It felt weird to me.

Darius finally succeeded in undoing my belt, freeing up his hands as my pants hit the floor. I kicked them aside, and he grabbed me by the hips, pulling me on top of him. His hands seemed to go everywhere at once, but I remember them squeezing my ass first.

"Damn, girl. Your ass… I'm gonna tear that in half tonight." I laughed, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"I wish you would, handsome." His hands began to explore again, one hand entwined in my hair, the other gripping my thigh, and his leg pulling me closer. His tongue was in my mouth, and I couldn't hold back a moan as his grip on my hair got tighter. By the jerk from inside his pants, I'd say it was good for him, too. I reached down for his buckle, and he gave my hair a gentle yank as I undid his belt and nearly ripped his pants open with no problem.

"Do you think Misha is sad that he's missing the fun?" Darius laughed, smiling at me and looking deep into my eyes. He sat up, sliding his arms around me, pulling me tight. He gave my ass a squeeze, letting his hands rest in place. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him and looking deep into his eyes. This was beyond sex- we were genuinely liking each other.

"Probably. He and I couldn't stop talking about how much we liked you." I bit my lip mischievously, then kissed him. His lips were so strong; his kiss was positively intoxicating. I liked him. I liked him A LOT.

"Should we invite him to join us?" Darius smiled easily.

"If you're okay with it, yeah." I climbed off Darius, walking to my door. Without thinking, I opened the door to see Misha playing with his phone. Abraham was nowhere to be seen. I smiled at Misha seductively.

"Where's Abraham?" Misha stood, noticing that I wasn't wearing pants. He looked as if he were trying to avert his eyes out of respect, but was failing miserably.

"He left. He said he was at Rachel's and you'd know who that was." I smiled, and beckoned Misha closer to me. Darius came up behind me, moving my hair off my neck and sliding his hands around my hips. He bent down, kissing my neck.

"Is my brother okay?" Aw, what a sweetheart, all concerned about his brother.

"He's fine. He's going to be better than fine soon." Darius looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Misha smiled, but let me answer.

"We're not the only ones getting laid tonight. Rachel is Abraham's ex-girlfriend, also one of my best friends. I told him he should get in touch. Anyway, we have a problem." They both looked confused. Misha stepped closer.

"We do? Is everything okay with you guys?" I held out my hand for him, and he took it. I used it to pull him closer and hook a finger into his belt loop. I gave it a powerful yank, and Misha grabbed me by the hips to keep himself steady. His body was incredibly close to mine, and I could feel his breath on my shoulder. He stood up straight again, and his face was inches from mine. Our eyes met, and I smiled at him seductively.

"Well, we can't just leave you out here by yourself, doll. Why don't you come in here with us and have fun?" Though he seemed hesitant, I began to pull him into the room by his belt loops, and he started to drop his jacket. I tossed his jacket on the floor, and shut the door behind me. I pushed him towards the chair next to my bed while I pushed Darius back down on the bed, kissing him again. Now that his pants were around his ankles, he kicked them off. Misha, a little taken off guard, tried to catch his bearings. "Misha? You okay?" He smiled at us, obviously turned on.

"Just playing catch up, sweetheart." I saw a bulge beginning to form in his pants, and I grinned. Misha undid his belt, relaxing to enjoy the show.

"One rule." Both men looked at me. I smiled at Darius, and he smiled back.

"What's that?" I went over to Misha, straddling him. I felt his hands slide up my thighs and grip my hips. I kissed him, his mouth gentler than Darius', but his kiss had a similar fire. I pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. I pride myself in having that effect on people, and he couldn't fight back the shiver that went down his spine.

"Darius gets to finish me." Misha smiled, nodding. I turned my attention back to Darius, kissing him and reaching into his boxers to stroke his cock. Holy shit, he was big, and he wasn't even fully hard yet. I slid his boxers down, and my eyes bulged. Darius noticed and chuckled.

"You all right there, honey?" I looked up and I swear I must have been looking at his dick like it was a gift on Christmas morning. I let a hand run gently over his shaft, and I heard a soft moan escape his mouth. I kept going, and I saw his head arch backward as he moaned again. I heard Misha unzip his fly and moan quietly to himself.

"Mmmm… keep doing that to him, sweetheart." I didn't turn my head to acknowledge what he'd said at all. I was too busy enjoying the man squirming beneath me while I pleasured him. His hand lifted my chin and we kissed again. I smiled at him.

"I want you in my mouth, baby." He smiled and nodded. I kissed him and then moved down to his cock. I took a deep breath, preparing to handle his entire cock in my mouth. I started slow, preparing myself. Darius moaned softly as I licked up and down his shaft, paying close attention to the tip. I heard Misha getting aroused from the chair nearby.

"Oh, shit…" I giggled, and Darius pulled my shirt off. I think he was surprised by my breasts, because his eyes widened at the sight of them. He ran a hand through my hair gently, reassuringly, and I felt incredibly comfortable with everything happening. Misha cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, do I get to play, too?" I looked up at Misha.

"I'd like it if you did, but you'll have to ask Darius." I could tell Darius liked that I deferred to him, but he wasn't the type to tell anyone what to do. He also understood that Misha had been interested as well, and he wanted to him to have fun, too.

"If she's in, I'm in." Darius tapped me, and I kissed him again. As I returned to his cock, Misha crawled across the bed, sliding his pants off. He positioned himself behind me, eyeing my ass from behind. What can I say? I'm the whole package.

Meanwhile, I slid my mouth over Darius' massive cock. The moan that came out of his mouth coupled with the yank he gave my hair completely illustrated how good a job I was doing. I heard Misha moan softly behind me, running a hand over my ass, giving it a light smack. His touch was like Darius', only with an added sensuality. I couldn't help it, the light sting of Misha smacking my ass sent a moan erupting out of my mouth.

Darius' moaning became louder as I pushed his cock deeper and deeper in my mouth. Misha continued touching himself and rubbing my ass, occasionally giving it a slap, and I could hear his softer moans in between Darius' loud moans. I absolutely love a man that makes noise in bed. I should add that, at this point, my panties may or may not have been soaked. I couldn't tell, but I could tell I was *VERY* aroused.

"Misha… You really need to let this girl suck your dick. Holy shit." With Darius' cock touching the back of my throat, I giggled. The vibration nearly put him over the edge, but he held himself back. I picked my head up.

"Come here, Misha. Let's have some fun." Darius slid out from under me, and got behind me, while Misha came around to face me. I kissed him again, this time letting his tongue probe my mouth gently. He reached around and unhooked my bra, letting my breasts fall naturally. He cupped them, burying his face in them. Darius kissed my neck from behind, reaching around to tease my already wet vagina. He had the movements down perfectly, and pretty soon, I was moaning as Misha kissed the other side of my neck and my mouth.

Taking control, I slammed Misha down on the bed, tearing his shirt off his body. I pulled his orange underwear off him, revealing his cock hard and throbbing. I leaned down to run my tongue along his shaft and began sucking his cock. He moaned out loud, his hand tangled up in my hair. He didn't force my head down or try to control me, but rather held my head gently to enhance the experience. Every time I pushed his cock further back into my mouth, he moaned a little louder.

Meanwhile, Darius slid my panties off me, tossing them aside. He positioned himself behind me, and I braced myself for what was coming, because Darius was fucking HUGE. I was ready to be sore before we were even done. Rather than just slamming himself inside me, he gently guided himself into me, and it didn't even hurt. However, the feeling of being stretched was the hottest feeling to me. I couldn't stop myself from moaning as he thrust into me and then out of me. He was slow and gentle at first, but as we adjusted, he sped up and went harder. As he thrusted in and out of me rhythmically, I kept working on Misha with my mouth. We were all moaning now, and Misha's hands had fallen out of my hair to grip the sheets beneath him. His back arched, and I could tell he was close to cumming.

"Misha, doll?" He looked down at me, his eyes loaded with arousal and lust. Darius didn't stop, only went faster. My eyes nearly rolled back in my head, because he felt so fucking GOOD. I bit my lip hard, and Misha smiled in satisfaction at my pleasure.

"Can we switch? Her mouth is seriously good. I'm trying to hold myself back." I grinned, and he grabbed me to kiss me. Darius pulled me up, holding me against him from behind. Misha reached down, teasing me and fingering me. Darius pounded me from behind, holding me against him tightly. His hand slid gently around my neck, and he whispered in my ear, his voice husky with lust.

"You feel so fucking good, honey. Jesus Christ, you fucking feel good. I'm the luckiest guy in New York tonight." I moaned out loud, and he slid his hand down to my chest to rub my nipples. Misha began sucking one of my nipples while he fingered me, and I almost passed out from the amount of stimulation going on. Misha kissed me again, kissing down my neck.

"Darius. Let her lay down. I want to go down on her." Darius helped me lay on my back. He lay down next to me, stroking my hair and kissing me. As Misha positioned himself between my legs and began pleasuring me, Darius played with my nipples and stared deep into my eyes between intense, deep kisses. He rubbed my chest and stomach, and his touch was the most relaxing and sensual sensation I'd ever felt. I reached for his cock, stroking it gently to keep him hard.

Misha was a fucking oral sex monster. His tongue was magic. He had the perfect rhythm down and his tongue knew exactly where to go. I couldn't keep myself quiet. I moaned, but Darius shoved his tongue in my throat to keep me quiet. Misha's tongue explored every inch of my vagina, licking all of my cum up. Darius reached down to pleasure me with his fingers while Misha threw one of my legs over each shoulder, and slipped his rock hard cock inside me. I couldn't hold back the moan in my throat, and Darius chuckled in my ear, kissing my neck as Misha looked down at me.

"Don't cover her mouth, Darius. I want to hear her scream and beg for me." With that, he rolled his hips into me, grinding against me, and you bet your ass I screamed and begged. After a few minutes of Misha's intense stare and his cock filling me, he pulled back. I looked up at him questioningly. He pulled me up, pulling my mouth to his cock. "Finish me with that amazing mouth of yours, sweetheart. I'm so hot for you right now. Come on, suck my cock." Without hesitating, I took his cock into my mouth, and I could feel his precum leaking. This time, he thrusted his dick into my mouth, deep throating himself with every thrust. Darius got behind me again, and slammed into me from behind. Darius reached up for Misha's hand, as he was holding my head in a way that Darius didn't like.

"Mish, watch it. You're choking her. You're hurting her." Misha looked down, letting go of my head. He looked genuinely apologetic, but he was literally at the edge of glory.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart-"He began, but I moaned from Darius' thrusting, and the vibration in my throat pushed Misha over the edge. He couldn't even cover his mouth in time, but I really didn't care if we were quiet or not. The cry he let out was so deep and guttural that both Darius and I stopped, shocked. When his orgasm subsided, he stared at the ceiling. "Holy shit… That was… Well, shit!" I laughed, and Misha sat up, kissing me. He grinned at Darius. "I want to watch you finish her, Dar. I know how you do." Misha slid back over to the chair, sitting butt naked and watching the two of us together. Darius didn't hesitate. He landed on his back and pulled me on top of him. He held my wrists gently.

"If it hurts too much, tell me. We'll switch." It had never hurt to begin with. I rode him, grinded into him, arching my back and clawing his chest. He moved into me as I rode him and holy shit, it was intense. I could feel my insides building up to something. "How does it feel, honey?" He held my hands sweetly, and I could hear Misha breathing heavily from the chair.

"Oh, shit… Oh, my God…" I slipped into unintelligible moaning, and I arched my back again. I swear, I could literally feel his cock pounding against my belly button as he moved into me and I grinded into him. I pulled him up, entangling my fingers in his hair and kissing him. I kissed his neck, sucking on it a bit. Yeah, I left a hickey on his neck. I'm not ashamed. I started to move faster, feeling myself getting ready to orgasm. "How close are you, Darius?" He chuckled, lustily kissing me.

"You keep squeezing up like that, I'm gonna finish before you." It was my turn to laugh.

"Don't be so sure." His hands took a hold of my hips, and before either of us knew it, we exploded in this burst of orgasmic energy. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and Darius gripped me close to him when he came, collapsing on his back as it subsided. I landed on top of him, sliding off to the side. He pulled me close, and I gently ran my nails over his chest. We laid there in the afterglow, and Misha crawled into the bed with us, snuggling up behind me. He pulled a blanket over us, and we laid there for what seemed like hours. Darius stroked my head while Misha rubbed my arm. We probably fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, it was morning, and instead of me getting up to make brunch, Misha and Darius had already gotten up to make it. I pulled on a pair of tiny booty shorts and my sports bra, pulling a tiny shirt on over it.

When I came out of the room, they both smiled at me. Darius came over to kiss me good morning, but Misha focused on cooking. It was then that I understood that they had an understanding: Darius wanted to be with me, but Misha wanted to fuck me. A lot. Darius pulled me up into his arms, and I kissed him again. I grinned as I looked him in the eyes.

"Ya know, I've got another show next week. It'd be great if you guys CAME. Again."


End file.
